Talk:Spike Witwicky (SG)
I heard that a certain concerned brother ripped out Spike's feeding tube.. X) NOW Eddie will need to put it back IN... LOL Doomflower 16:27, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Buster Yep. Buster's an idiot. B) Plus, I notice Deadline never +heals his patients, so they need him to come back again and again. LOL --BZero 19:05, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Oooops! Actually, that's a Joy thing, not an Eddie thing. Forgot all about that! I'll take care of it either tonight, or when I see the Witwicky boys again. Which will probably be soon, as they are dumb. X) Doomflower 20:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) hee! I figured it was really an OOC oversight, but I enjoy Deadline RP I don't mind having him have to come back again and again since my character's END never goes up. LOL --BZero 21:44, November 10, 2009 (UTC) What!! Goldbug (SG) left?! That dillweed! He's supposed to stay put so we can capture him! X) Doomflower 20:07, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Goldbug left Yeah. Buster and Spike are going to be in so much trouble when G.I. Joe shows up and they've lost the alien. >B) --BZero 15:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Why Spike & Deadline get along so well... ...All I have to do is look at that picture, and my questions are answered. No words are needed. X) Doomflower 13:06, November 23, 2009 (UTC) hee! Yeah, Spike suggested it, so I posted it. B) --BZero 18:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Criminal Record There's such a massive amount of fail going on here, I don't even know where to start, other than...I LOVE IT!!! Doomflower 20:19, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm lucky to be friends with a top-notch crime reporter and a mess of local stories like ones where a mom or dad gets busted for being passed out in their car drunk with their kid in the back seat :D Spikewitwicky 20:26, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I added something Ebony would have done, AFTER Temera, Deadline, and her had already arrested him. And of course, she never had it recinded.... Poor Spikey :D Kadjem 20:06, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Field Trip!! Deadline has a very special outing for his very best friend in the whole world, next time they meet. They're going to take a fun field trip out to the dimensional portal! Doomflower 15:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Rock! So hoping Deadline and "real" universe Spike will eventually cross paths! - 15:57, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm. :) Hard to predict how that would turn out. I suspect it might take a violent turn, though I think Eddie might be too stunned at the existence of a 'clean Spike' to shoot first! Doomflower 16:03, February 12, 2010 (UTC) BAD! When he's good, he's bad... But when he is bad, he's going to get himself killed!!! And I don't know if I should :) or :( Kadjem 16:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Bad! I've caused enough misery for Ebony and Deadline to have them do the honors ;) But I have one or two more short RPs I wanted to do once Lifers escapes. But yeah, he's pretty much living on borrowed time now ;) Spikewitwicky 16:37, April 21, 2010 (UTC) BUT... But... but.... killing him.... no! It takes away too much comic relief RP! Or... Well... Hmm.... His death could be comical.... We'll let Eddie do the honor's thouh. Ebony killed General Flint, and for now, is stuck in the SG World, until she can sneak back through the portal. SOON! SOON! :P Kadjem 16:40, April 21, 2010 (UTC) "Operation Get Son Back" is so wrong! We're going to miss Fail!Spike when he's gone! B) --BZero 18:46, April 21, 2010 (UTC) He might still live.... He's too... fun to kill! :P Kadjem 20:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Was that third warrant for Spike's arrest issued in the SGU by Ebony? --BZero 20:27, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Sealed Indictment??!! I don't like that... Spikewitwicky 20:32, April 22, 2010 (UTC) * Can't be good! B) --BZero 20:51, April 22, 2010 (UTC) * It's failSpike, anything more than three syllables can't be good for him. Spikewitwicky 20:57, April 22, 2010 (UTC) * She issued it AFTER The Joes took him into Custody... It's to cover their butts... And to cause him issues in the future, after Flint ordered his release. Kadjem 22:17, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Dead.... Damn.... At he he die with hs pants off.... Kadjem 03:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) 'The spirit of FailSpike lingers on... ' Fark headline/link of the day :Dumb: Single dad leaves five-month-old in his car. Dumber: While he's on a hot date. Fark: At McDonald's